A Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes
by anonymous girl
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are married at age eighteen. Two years later, problems begin to rise and masks fade away to reveal people are different from who they seem. Plus a big messy triangle. S/T/S/E
1. P: Everyone smiles as you drift past the...

**A Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes**

  
  
I warn those who believe Sakura and Tomoyo are entirely two-dimensional, happy, goody-two-shoes to beware, because in this fanfic, they are very unlike two-dimensional, happy, goody-two-shoes. This fanfic explores many relationships including Sakura/Syaoran, Sakura/Eriol, Tomoyo/Syaoran; as well as mentioning remnants of Tomoyo/Eriol and Sakura/Tomoyo.  
Also, if you noticed, the phrase "A girl with kaleidoscope eyes" is from the song 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' by the Beatles. The song gives me a rather nostalgic feeling and it makes me think of this fanfic as somewhat dreamy and cloudlike. The chapter titles are phrases from the song.  
  
** Prologue: Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers **  
  
Everyone agreed that the couple was rather young to be getting married, it seemed that most marriages fell apart rather quickly these days. Being young, they would most likely run into more troubles and they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The groom was eighteen, and only a week had passed since the bride's eighteenth birthday party.   
  
It was rumored that the couple was going to get married even sooner, but the father of the bride wanted her to wait until she was at least eighteen. So the couple decided to get married after her birthday.   
  
The groom was now waiting for the bride to come, he was handsome in his tuxedo and he was fiddling with his tie. His eyes darted nervously from the floor to the back where his bride would come. He picked up a hand and smoothed it over his brown hair. He cleared his throat once and began to mutter a little until a dark-haired, dark-eyed man with glasses put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, then removed it.   
  
However, when the bride came out from the back, everyone looked at the confidence in her eyes and everyone saw how the groom looked at her with such love. Such pure love. It was then agreed that if any couple, young or old, could survive a marriage, this couple would be a perfect example.   
  
The bride smiled at her husband to be, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. The groom smiled back at her, all traces of nervousness disappeared and he suddenly had a burst of confidence come out from no where. He now knew that whatever happened, he would be with his bride because he loved her, and that was all he needed.   
  
She walked up the isle, her maid of honor following her with a gentle smile. The bride was now side to side with her groom and vows were being read. As the two stared into each other's eyes, brown into green and green into brown, she softly whispered 'I love you Syaoran' and he softly whispered back 'I love you Sakura'.   
  
And then they were married. He swore he had never seen her more beautiful, she never grew out of her cuteness as a girl and her big eyes were full of happiness. Her face was radiant, glowing with happiness. Her red hair was swept back in a French bun and she wore a shoulder less white gown that trailed off into infinity.   
  
Soon they began to dance, it seemed there were flowers everywhere; hanging gloriously from the ceiling, petals scattered across the floor, a few in her red hair. They danced and danced, twirling and spinning for what seemed like forever.   
  
She then threw her bouquet and the maid of honor caught it, a look of surprise on her face. She looked towards the best man and this look of pain flashed in her dark eyes before they reverted back to an emotionless calm. She walked towards him.   
  
"We need to break up." She said it quietly, so not to ruin the joining of Sakura and Syaoran. Her voice was soft, her eyes wistful for a second.   
  
Eriol, the best man nodded briskly. "I know," he nodded his hand nonchalantly.   
  
Sakura, the bride ran up to them, her new husband dragged along by her hand. "So you guys next?" she asked excitedly.   
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "I don't think so," she gave one of her cryptic smiles. "We've broken up." Her voice held no real emotion, just a fake sweetness.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran look at the two smiling people with utter surprise, they were so incredibly sure the two would get married. Even though the two had never shown any real affections towards each other the way Sakura and Syaoran did, they were sure that the two had been in some form of love. Tomoyo and Eriol had always been polite to each other; when they announced their relationship it was a shock since it was out of the blue, and now that they broken up, it was once again a shock.   
  
"Broken up?" Sakura asked incredulously.   
  
"Wh-how?" Syaoran was just as confused as his wife. He began smiling inside as he thought of the phrase, his wife. It felt so nice and warm saying it. His wife, his wife, his wife… Sakura. He began to sigh and this dreamy look invaded his face until Sakura shook him and pulled him into an even more happy place. Her laughter made him feel whole, it made him feel… he didn't know quite how to explain it, but it was a good feeling. An incredibly good feeling, an incredibly amazing feeling.   
  
"You've been drifting off again!" Sakura accused as she laughed aloud and poked Syaoran. "You've been doing that a lot since our engagement plans, is there something I should know about? Some other woman?" she said jokingly.   
  
Syaoran automatically blushed, "Erm… No."   
  
"Was that hesitation I just saw?" Another accusation followed with laughter that was being let out by a girl who tried hard to keep it in.   
  
"No! I love you! I was just thinking about how it is to call you my wife and how good it feels and how I have this indescribable feeling and … oh shoot, I'm just so happy right now," Syaoran has a flustered look on his face, his cheeks red, he took a deep breath. People around them looked at him, some laughter. Eriol has an altogether amused look as Syaoran babbled on too fast, running out of air. Sakura laughed again, she had never been so happy.   
  
Tomoyo gave another once of her cryptic smiles, though this time it was smaller. One of her white hands smoothed her dark hair while she looked at a small, silver watch on the slim wrist of her other. Her dark eyes flickered for a moment, "I should go now."   
  
"No! You have to stay!" Sakura said, somewhat whining. "And we have to plan out your wedding, you do have to get married now! You caught the bouquet!"   
  
Tomoyo smiled again. "But I must go. Goodbye all."   
  
Tomoyo then began to walk away until a somewhat teary Sakura ran to her to give her a big bear hug.   
  
"Come visit our new home soon!" Sakura whispered in her ear.   
  
"I'll be sure."   
  
Tomoyo left, leaving Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran staring towards her exit.   
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Besides the fact that Tomoyo just left, I don't believe I've ever been so happy.   
  
Syaoran smiled back, about to reply a loving comment but instead,   
  
"Hey, where did Eriol go?"   
  
…   
  
The next chapter is two years later, and yes, things break and renew. 


	2. 1: Picture yourself on a boat in the riv...

**A Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes**   


Sigh, if you read any mistakes or suck, just note that I am incredibly lazy and I do not reread my work nor do I have a beta-reader so there's bound to be plenty of mistakes. Another thing, it will most likely take a while for the chapters to come out because I write slow and in spurts.  
If anyone has found any Tomoyo/Syaoran fanfics, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me and possibly give me the link/storyid#. :]   
  
**Chapter One: Picture yourself on a boat in the river**   
  
Sakura washed the dishes, it had been two years since they got married.   
  
She put one dish on the dish rack and started working on a cup. The first six months were glorious, perfect, it was like watching a couple walk through heaven.   
  
She put the cup away and picked up another dish. In the first month, nothing really seemed to matter besides the fact whether or not they were within arms length.   
  
She picked up a spoon. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, kissing and making love almost every second of the day.   
  
She put the sponge away and put on the water, beginning to rinse the dishes. They agreed not to get married, it was too soon. She was eighteen when they made the decision, maybe she'd have a child this year.   
  
She was done, she wiped her hands on a small towel that hung over the spices that gave scent to the small kitchen.  
  
Sakura put a hand to her mouth unconsciously and began to bite her fingernails. She couldn't help feel something gnaw on the corner of her stomach, she didn't know what was wrong. Sakura had Syaoran; who was sexy, kind, funny, cute, generous, loving, and not to mention, great in bed. Sakura had her own home as well. Sakura was the perfect housewife.  
  
Then a tear ran down her cheek. Who was she kidding, she was terribly lonely. Tomoyo was gone for a year to America, though she was coming back next week. Eriol was back at London, she had heard from his last letter that he was thinking of moving to Japan. She let out a small smile, at least she would soon have her friends again. But what had really bothered her was the fact that she and Syaoran hardly had time for each other.   
  
Hell, the last time they made love was a month ago. She had no idea what happened, over time they kissed less, they touched less, they made love less. They never really talked much in the beginning anyways, their love was a bond, they didn't need to talk too much. But she would have liked to have a conversation bigger than "hello" and "how was your day?".   
  
Where had all the love gone? Sakura was sure that she still loved Syaoran, and she was sure that he still loved her. Was she not attractive anymore? Sure, she had gained a little weight…resulting from her not doing as many athletic activities. But it was hardly that much weight anyways, she was sure the weight had given her a more voluptuous figure since she was too skinny back then anyways.   
  
Sakura walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt and pants, she studied herself. 5'7, 132 pounds. She had a slight tan from gardening but it made her glow, her eyes were still a sparkly green and her red hair was cut short again. The short cut gave a cute but sexy edge to her look. She was now reassured that it wasn't her looks that were the problem.  
  
Then what could it be?   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, a big smile broke out on Sakura's face. Syaoran had most likely come home early from work, the better to surprise him then. Sakura quickly took off her undergarments and put on a small silk slip so she could seduce her husband, who was normally working all the time and came home tired. Yes, she would give him a massage to relax his tense muscles and she would take back the love that had been missing for a while.   
  
Sakura opened the door, bending forward a bit to show some cleavage. She then looked up, hearing a cough, and immediately jumped back and blushed a bright red.   
  
Eriol was looking at her with the most amused expression on his face. "This is the most surprising and nice welcome I've gotten in my whole life."   
  
This comment only succeeded in getting Sakura's face more red, as well as the red spreading to her small ears. "Ah… sorry… I thought you were my husband."   
  
"That's alright, how is Syaoran?"   
  
"Fine…" Sakura was obviously still embarrassed, looking down at the floor.   
  
"May I come in?"   
  
"Ah! Oh of course! Where'd my manners go!" Sakura exclaimed, she pushed Eriol inside.   
  
"With your clothes," Eriol coolly responded.   
  
Sakura blushed again, ran to her room, ran back to Eriol to excuse her self, ran to her room again, and then came back wearing a robe. "I'm so sorry! This is so embarrassing!"   
  
Eriol still gazed at her silently.   
  
"Cup of tea?" Sakura got out a tea kettle and a cup. Eriol nodded.   
  
Sakura looked down again, she was nervous, not quite sure what to say. However, the silence was killing her and she had to speak up and change the subject. "So er… how's London?"   
  
"Tomoyo's fine."   
  
Sakura looked at him with a big look of shock, her mouth open. "H-How'd you…never mind. I don't want to know," Sakura muttered.   
  
"You're lonely?" His voice was slightly raised at the end, a question. Abnormal.   
  
"Why would I be lonely?" Sakura asked back, defensive. Wait. Eriol was a guy, maybe he could help her… "Well, actually…"   
  
Eriol looked at her, "Well?"   
  
"I am lonely. Syaoran and I haven't made love in one whole month, and these days we're hardly around each other! And we never touch or kiss or talk or… or… maybe if I got pregnant he would pay more attention to me…" Sakura said in one breath.   
  
"Oh." Eriol took a sip from his tea.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a moment, as if expecting him to say something. Then she sighed in frustration. "OH! Is that all! Help me! You're a guy, tell me what I should do to get his attention!?"   
  
"Talk to him."   
  
"That's it! I'd expect more from you! I'm just so terribly lonely! I don't know what to do anymo…" Sakura's voice drowned out and she began to cry. Eriol moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.   
  
Sakura looked up into his dark violet eyes, her own green eyes grew big. She raised a hand to his cheek and touched, he was soft. He was frail, he was unlike Syaoran. She continued and removed his glasses. She looked into his eyes. She could hear his soft breaths get shorter as she stroked his cheek with her hand.   
  
His eyes seemed to bore into hers. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't do anything. My god, she wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, to kiss her, to make love to her. She paused, make love to her? That was pushing it a bit, she was MARRIED! Another side of her brain reasoned, Syaoran had stopped showing interest in her. Perhaps it was because he found some other girl! Oh, that bitch. She already hated whoever else he was seeing.   
  
Besides, just once kiss won't hurt.   
  
Sakura immediately jumped up to him, taking him by surprise. She pushed him to the floor and lowered her mouth to his, pushing his lips open with her tongue. Her tongue meshed with his tongue. She initiated, and suddenly was all over her. His hands untied the silly belt holding her bathrobe together. He swept it off and ripped off her slip, her naked body on top of his in the most compromising situation.   
  
They were at in seconds, moaning and groaning as Sakura tousled his hair while kissing him and Eriol rubbed her back in all the right spots. Soon it was done and Sakura got up, her face flushed and her hair messy.   
  
"I… I don't know what we just did," Sakura said meekly. As soon as the rush had come, it had disappeared and left Sakura without any reason to justify what she had just done with Eriol.   
  
"We had sex," Eriol said, almost lazily. He looked down at her, "I won't tell Syaoran, if that's what you're worried about. We don't have to ever talk about this, we'll pretend it never happened. In fact, I'll be heading home now." Eriol got up, ready to leave.   
  
"Wait…" Sakura's voice stopped him. He turned around, an eyebrow raised, his eyes expectant and waiting for her words. "Thank you."   
  
He spun around and left. Sakura looked at the door incredulously. She couldn't quite take in what she had just done. She was a whore! She had slept with some other guy, while she was MARRIED! Sakura walked over to the bathroom numbly, turning on the shower.   
  
She had just done it with Eriol on the kitchen floor, and she didn't quite know why.   
  
…   
  
PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More Eriol/Sakura-ness in the next chapter. I'm fourteen, no lemons for meeeeee… Oh, Tomoyo I think comes in the third or fourth chapter. 


End file.
